halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wikia? Click here Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Showers? Supposedly this is a gametype like Slayer or Oddball but I can't find any info on it. Anybody know what the Showers gametype is? -- Yamanba 01:51, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I haven't heard of it. --Dragonclaws 02:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I've seen mention of it on various sites like Halowiki.net or halo.neoseeker.com but I've never actually seen the game rules described. -- Esemono 00:16, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Well I don't really like the multyplayer things that arn't my bro. I'm more of a cheating on campain an killing Regret in afew seconds AND NEVER DIE, HA HA HA. -- Leckgolo43423:10, 9 November 2006 (edit) :Showers is using the sentinel beams as the only weapon on the multiplayer map. Its actually called golden showers, and its in referrence to a certain gross sexual fetish. LMAO. Gotta love Bungie. Love, User:A friend of a friend (Who isn't into that kind of stuff.) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If anyone is interested in sending me an invite to the halopedia clan, I'd be most gracious. Gamertage-TayTayTheSarge friend of a friend -- User:CaptainAdamGraves 00:03, 11 November 2006 :*Digipatd--Digipatd 20:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Mine is Zarengo just like that, but i may not be online for a while cuz my x-box is not working, and is being repaired right now--Radzon 06:43, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *Yeah thats me, it was just a typo, sorry...--JohnSpartan117 08:34, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Where is the Plasma Mortar Article? *I think the covanant weapons page needs to be updated with a plasma mortar article like the one I created but that was deleted. -- Pronunciation *I think hard to pronounce words should have how to pronounce words should have how to pronounce them in parenthisese. Ex. merine(mar-een) I can pronounce that but not sharquoi, only type it. :Well, alien names we don't know how to pronounce because we've only seen them in text. Sharquoi I'd pronounce "shark-woy(rhymes with boy)", but that's not official. --Dragonclaws 00:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, well I just wanted to know how to pronounce these things but if there not offitial...eh oh well. Thanks. Wait a minite I'm saying oh well alot aren't I...yeah I am. *Hey, how would you pronounce Jirallhanae?--prophit of war 01:57, 18 November 2006 (UTC)69.152.233.196 01:55, 18 November 2006 (UTC) **I pronounce it "jee-ral(rhymes with Paul)-hawn-ay", but that's an actual word in Korean, so I could be wrong. --Dragonclaws 01:43, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Covenant Ship Classifications We need to hammer out what is real and what isn't. It's getting crazy with people making up ship classifications so please prove these exist in the Halo Universe: *Holy hell. I know that's the biggest oxymoron of all time, BUT...wow. You're going insane killing these things. ESEMONO, I BEG YOU: READ THE BOOKS AND SEE FOR YOUR OWN EYES! Okay! I will provide your little page numbers later, but first...Cheersm RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :That's all I want is page numbers, if they have page numbers they can stay. -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Assault Carrier :*'Possible Correct - HBO calls it an assault carrier in this image -- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*Keep - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*No proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant CAR-class Heavy Cruiser :*'DELETE no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant CPV-class Destroyer :*'Confirmed' - As shown in the Transmissions-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Carrier :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*Keep - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Frigate :*'DELETE no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*Keep - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep - Keyes refers to some of the Covenant ships attacking Sigma Octanus IV as the equivalent of a UNSC frigate. After that, the ships are just refered to as Covenant frigates. --Dragonclaws 01:03, 5 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Supercruiser :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant light cruiser :*'DELETE no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant supercarrier :*'DELETE no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Flagship :*'Possible Correct might have been mentioned in the books but still no page number.-- Yamanba 06:32, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Reverence-class Medium Cruiser :*'DELETE no known info about where this came from. -- Esemono 22:18, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Battleship :*'DELETE no known info about where this came from. -- Esemono 22:18, 20 November 2006 :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) And don't worry, Esemono. I'm keeping a sharp look over fanon ships. I am not purposely making up fanon, and if you check the page histories, you'll see me reverting fanon stuff. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 02:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser *Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser :*'Keep - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Possible Correct - HBO calls it an Covenant Battlecruiser in this image but no mention of CCS-class-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' Proof offered here. Esemono, you seem to be looking at the wrong ship in that image. HBO refers to it as a Battlecruiser. --Dragonclaws 01:54, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::*That's the name of the ship class, Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. So you're saying that there is a Battlecruiser AND a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser? -- Esemono 03:53, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::*No. It's just that you said "assault carrier", which is Regret's ship, and we're talking about the CCS-class, which is the Truth and Reconciliation, refered to in the image as "Battlecruiser." --Dragonclaws 06:35, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Ahhhhhhh my bad I must of copied and pasted that from the Assault Crusier -- Esemono 11:27, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *So just to clarify Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser is considered Cannon because of this quote: :"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS battle groups; make it three capitol ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us" -Cortana, Pillar of Autumn level :and :HBO calls the Truth and Reconciliation a Covenant Battlecruiser in this image but no mention of CCS-class-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Ship Naming Scheme RelentlessRecusant has been able to hack the article titles allowing special characters to be used to display the article name i.e. it's now possible to ilovebees all in lower characters. It has been proposed that for ships that we italicize the name. What is consenus with the naming convention? Should we italicize the names? Something else? -- Esemono 16:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) For all ships, I recommend...XYZ-class Cruiser, ABC-class Frigate, etc...for individual ship names, use: UNSC XYZ, or for Covvie ships, use JKL. This is standard naval terminology. To write a hyperlink to a UNSC ship within an article, insert: For example, appears as . ILB dvd Anybody know where I can find an Ilovebees DVD or IF I can get one? :I'd watch HBO for notices of internet auctions. But the contents themselves are available for download from various sites, if you'd be content with that. --Dragonclaws 06:26, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Thx :Haloman333 20:38, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Come and Learn Thats all I will do in the form of bringing people. I shall do nothing more, I am not a seeker. I am what is sought after. Helen -Current Mood; Annoyed and Humbled to an extent *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Fanart I propose that we not allow fanart on articles for which a screenshot can be obtained. That is, accept fanart for things from the novels and ILB, but not the video games because we can use a canon image. --Dragonclaws 04:06, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree. If a picture exists you can't use FanArt but if there is no visual representation then DECENT fan art is OK. If the community decides that one particular fan image is offensive, or stupid, then it shall be removed. -- Esemono 13:52, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Weird permanent glitch in halo 2 *For some unknown reason, the brute plasma rifle, covenant carbine, ghost and spectre and banshee's guns, warthog machine gun all suddenly have an increased firing rate. :Never happened to me. Just to clarify, have you modded it? --Dragonclaws 05:56, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::I never modded my xbox, though I wish I could--Doomguy0505 ::The needler went so fast, that on Gravemind, I killed both brutes before cortana even starts to say "They don't have shield generators, but take them out before... he's berserking". I have no idea what triggered it --Doomguy0505 06:57, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::Weird indeed. I suggest you try posting it at High Impact Halo; they might know of it. --Dragonclaws 10:13, 4 December 2006 (UTC) *The covenant elites have also been dummified, as in they cannot hear other covenant firing at you, which makes hitting them in the back really easy. Has anyone got this problem? --Doomguy0505 05:41, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Commercials The First Halo 3 TV AD 1:00min long SHzL4AfeSDE *Are their articles on the commercials? *Has no one seen it yet?!?! We really need a page on this! Or at least included in the Halo 3 article! It rules! Mabye add some things about it, the things in it and possible clues that bungies weekly update said would be in it!For exmple who the two people are at the begging! (Not going into details incase I spoil it for anyone) :*There already is a page here, Starry Night -- 210.174.41.209 23:02, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Silent and Mute It is rather troublesome to me, but I have made a penultimate decision. Because of the persistent efforts of several users that I will not identify, I am leaving Halopedia. So, those that beleive I am detrimental, see who will expand your ship articles, make your templates, make articles that spawn because of newly released information. When users vandalize the ship articles, who has the knowledge to judge if it is canon. And since you're the ones challenging what I've written, why don't you do and look it up? Oh, never mind. Just have fun. Keep up the work. Sincerely, 'RelentlessRecusant'' ''' 16:31, 6 December 2006 (UTC)